


Now I'm ready

by sunnybriefs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: Fatta con il prompt:"Don't want to let it lay me down this time/Drown my will to fly/Here in the darkness I know myself/Can't break free until I let it go (Evanescence, Lithium)"per loScavenger Hunt@Lande Di Fandom





	Now I'm ready

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _"Don't want to let it lay me down this time/Drown my will to fly/Here in the darkness I know myself/Can't break free until I let it go (Evanescence, Lithium)"_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)

Sansa inspirò a fondo, gli occhi chiusi, assaporando il familiare vento gelido che scuoteva le falde del cappuccio che indossava.  
Era passato tanto, troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che a Grande Inverno aveva avuto pace e silenzio, anche se dovendo essere del tutto sincera erano state molto rare le volte in cui, ancora bambina, aveva cercato un nascondiglio per avere pace e allontanarsi da tutto e da tutto, per poter finalmente stare sola con il rumore del vento che soffiava via pensieri e demoni.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto, in fondo? La sua infanzia in quella casa era stata meravigliosa: una madre e un padre che l'amavano e fratelli che lei amava – nonostante avesse capito _quanto_ solo nella più buia disperazione – una principessa nel Nord prima ancora di essere promessa al futuro Re.  
Che stupida che era stata!  
Si odiava ancora immensamente per quel terribile, tragico errore. Come una sciocca si era lasciata accecare dalla brillante vita che avrebbe voluto: diventare Regina, sposare un Re che l'amava e che l'avrebbe resa felice più di ogni altra donna del Regno; avrebbero avuto figli e figlie, da crescere nel lusso e nel gentile clima di Approdo del Re, e lei sarebbe stata una sovrana benvoluta per la sua bellezza, la sua dolcezza e i suoi talenti.  
Voleva il mondo, quando ancora le era concesso sognare, ma ora aveva dovuto cedere quel privilegio per avere in cambio una più solida, crudele percezione della realtà. Ora, Sansa capiva.  
Nei lunghi anni dell'infanzia e della giovinezza aveva imparato a capire i sentimenti, i desideri degli altri, e ad anteporli ai propri se voleva continuare ad esistere, continuare a sopravvivere; dalla morte del suo amatissimo padre si era dovuta piegare alla crudeltà del suo promesso e di Cercei, Regina che aveva a lungo ammirato per la bellezza, per il desiderio di emulazione, e dalla quale – aveva capito – avrebbe dovuto apprendere il più possibile.  
Starle vicino, ma non abbastanza da farle capire i propri intenti.  
E in questo orribile gioco in cui si era ritrovata suo malgrado coinvolta divenne come una barca nella tempesta, trascinata da onde più grandi di lei, da un vento che le sue piccole vele non potevano governare. Loras, Tyrion, Ditocorto. Come un giocattolo era passata di mano in mano a uomini che in lei vedevano un diritto, un obbligo, una nullità.  
Era finita in fauci ben più terribili di quelle disegnate sul vessillo della sua famiglia e aveva conosciuto la crudeltà nelle sue più sincere, perverse sfaccettature: egoismo, vendetta, violenza fine a se stessa e sete di potere l'avano circondata ad ogni passo, radici insidiose di alberi all'apparenza generosi di frutti.  
Non erano neppure trascorsi dieci anni da quando aveva lasciato casa, ma Sansa si era sentita vecchia per molto tempo, perennemente in equilibrio sulla voragine di un profondo precipizio. Cosa la tenesse aggrappata, non lo sapeva neppure lei: forse la vendetta e l'egoismo che l'avevano cresciuta, forse era stata quella boccata di aria fresca che aveva finalmente riassaporato quando aveva rivisto Jon, un volto familiare, quel volto amico che era cresciuta disprezzando, quando l'aveva abbracciato con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo, pregando che il tempo si fermasse, anche se per poco, implorando le divinità di lasciarle quel momento per poter fingere che il mondo esterno non esistesse, fingere di non essere braccata, fingere di poter avere pace.  
Da bambina sognava il mondo, ora doveva in esso conquistarsi il proprio posto: l'avevano strappata con violenza dalle confortevoli braccia dell'infanzia e Sansa ora aveva capito che tornare indietro era impossibile. Si sarebbe liberata di ogni fardello, avrebbe eliminato ogni intralcio e se ancora, un giorno, si fosse mai risvegliata desiderando la felicità, l'avrebbe fatto con una nuova consapevolezza, una nuova forza, una nuova se stessa.  
«Di' a mia sorella di raggiungermi,» disse alla guardia alle proprie spalle, incamminandosi poi verso il corridoio.  
Ora era pronta ad andare avanti.


End file.
